There are many ACSs known in the art. One such ACS comprises a plurality of Access Control Readers (“ACRs”) mounted at exits and/or entries of restricted areas. For example, an ACR may be disposed adjacent to a doorway through which access to a restricted room is gained. A badge worn by a person is used to gain access to a restricted room via the ACR. In this regard, the badge comprises a Low Frequency (“LF”) passive Radio Frequency Identifier (“RFID”) communication device disposed thereon or therein. The LF passive RFID communication device typically operates at a frequency of 125 kHz. The ACR is a near field device with a detection range of about 5 cm or less. Throughout a given time period, the ACS tracks which entries a given person passes through for purposes of entering a restricted area. However, the ACS does not track when the person leaves each visited restricted area within the given time period.
Another conventional ACS employs beacons and wireless communication devices (e.g., mobile phones) which communicate via Bluetooth technology. A personal identifier is stored on the wireless communication device, and communicated to the beacon when the person is in proximity thereto. In response to the reception of the personal identifier, the ACS would allow the person to have access to the restricted area.